Indigo Infinity
What is Indigo Infinity? Indigo Infinity is a content update for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes developed by Sani. This set contains fun cards and heroes, while the content update side features a new ranked mode, new packs, and other doodads. Story After a massive, deep blue orb smashed into the Earth somewhere around Neighborville (without destroying much), shadowy bursts of energy dubbed “Indigons” began to appear all over the place. After a little while, it was realized that the Indigons were generally existing within close proximity to a chasm in the ground that lead to another dimension. Upon traveling through the chasm, there laid an endless realm filled with blue forests and magnificent mountains. This world was soon declared to be “Mystia”. However, once your friendly neighborhood witch Zanya heard of this, she attempted to capture Indigons for herself. Soon, other Zombies, such as Heli-Shredder and Kevin, began to follow suit. Now the Plants, with the help of the mighty Begonia Bonfire, Vinessa, and other new faces must stop the Zombies before each and every Indigon is gone! Technical Changes Name Changes Players can change their name once a season for free. If they want to change it a second time during the same season, it costs 300 and you cannot do it a third time. If you pick a bad name, that’s like a swear word or something that isn’t family friendly or something that you would say in front of your grandma we reserve the right to change it to something that you probably don’t want your name to be for the season. Some examples are “ToasterSweater38” and “TambourineRanger074”. Block Meter Rework The Block Meter has 10 segments and fills up based on damage taken. If the damage taken is 2 or less, the meter fills up 1 segment. If the damage taken is 3 to 5, the meter fills up 2 segments. If the damage taken is 6 or more, the meter fills up 3 segments. When the meter is filled, the next attack is blocked and the superpower is given as usual. Rematch and Add as Friend Added a button after a match to request a rematch with the opponent. Both players must click the button to actually do a rematch battle. You can add your opponent as a friend in your friend list after a battle as well, but it sends a request and tells you how long ago you played them. 2v2 2v2 Mode can be accessed on the battle menu ("Casual" "Ranked" "2v2"). Players can either play on Quick Matches or create/join Private Matches. Each player will be assigned a specific number (P1, P2, Z1, or Z2) depending on their timing to a 2v2 Match. Players are limited by their respective sides, with P1/Z1 controlling the left two lanes, P2/Z2 controlling the right two lanes, and the middle lane being a free-for-all. In addition, cards like Sunflower will not produce sun for both players, but only for the player that planted them. It is easy to know this because there will be a dot above the card that states "PX/ZX" depending on who played it. However, abilities that lack the possibility of accidental sabotage or general confusion such as For each X (counts all Xs no matter whose they are) or Do 1 damage to everything will ignore ownership. You can see your teammate's sun/brain count next to your own (it says "Teammate" above it and is smaller. You can give up to 2 of your sun/brains to your teammate per turn. The turn order is: Z1 Zombies (The Z1 player plays zombies), Z2 Zombies (The Z2 player plays zombies), P1 Play (The P1 player plays cards), P2 Play (The P2 player plays cards), Z1 Tricks (The Z1 player plays tricks), Z2 Tricks (The Z2 player plays tricks), and Fight (Same as normal). To account for the number of phases, each phase has 8 seconds less time. The two heroes chosen for each side will appear next to each other. Both players on a side share 40 health and a block meter. If a player leaves the game or the match ("Concede" becomes "Exit 2v2") their hero appears to have been knocked out, but the other player still has the shared health and gains full control of the board. All players start with a superpower. 2v2 is considered Casual, so it will not affect Star Road progress and is purely for fun and completing quests or events. Emotes Emotes are the only form of communication in battle or spectating. You can build your Emote Deck with all the non-text emotes you have. To access emotes during a match, press on the chat bubble button on the top left corner of your hand and select the emote. The same chat bubble is found on the side of your screen when spectating. When used by an in-game player, an emote will make one sound along with a short animation that will last for a few seconds; when used by a spectator, a smaller emote will appear on a side but without the sound. Text emotes cannot be used while spectating or in friend chats. To access emotes in a friend chat, press the smaller emote button to the left of the send message button and select the emote to send. You and your friend can hear the sound and see the animation by tapping on the emote sent in the friend chat. When first beginning the game, players have the starting emotes, including all text emotes. As they progress through Star Road, they will earn more and more emotes through unlocking new Realms. Your collection has a third tab for emotes, and 10 Emote Deck slots to fill with non-text Emotes. All text emotes are always useable. Emotes HappeaEmote.gif LaughPeaEmote.gif AngryPeaEmote.gif SadPeaEmote.gif HappySunEmote.gif LaugheSunEmote.gif AngrySunEmote.gif SadflowerEmote.gif NutIdea.gif Nutcry.gif NutCrier.gif InfiNutGlitch.gif CactusEmote.gif ChomperEmote.gif ShinyFruitionEmote.gif WeenieBeenieEmote.gif ZombieThumbsUp.gif ZombieWin.gif ZombieCone.gif BrainzEmote.gif Text Emotes HelloEmote.png GGEmote.png WowEmote.png OopsEmote.png GLEmote.png WPEmote.png WhatEmote.png OuchEmote.png HahaEmote.png HoorayEmote.png YesEmote.png NoEmote.png MaybeEmote.png OhNoEmote.png Scrapped Emotes GoalEmote.png WinEmote.png OhYeahEmote.png MehEmote.png FineEmote.png NotOKEmote.png ShhEmote.png Ewmote.png Star Road (New Ranked System) Ranked now works differently. You must climb up a certain amount of stars and Realms to get to Leagues and only then do you get seasons and seasonal pinatas. This is the Star Road. However, you get tons of stuff along the way. Also, you keep your stars and get 10-15 stars each time you win a match. When you lose, you lose 5-10. Each season takes away 25% of your stars, and seasons reset every 4 weeks. Power Packs explained later on. These are the rewards along the Star Road. Balance Changes ' GUARDIAN:' *Pismashio now has 3 /1 and Armored 1. *Loco Coco is now a 5 4 /7 . *Grizzly Pear now costs 4 . *Cosmic Nut now costs 3 but has 2 . *Prickly Pear now attacks for 4 damage in the lane when hurt. *Tricarrotops now has 2 . *Gravitree now costs 4 and has 4 /4 . *Sea-Shroom now costs 1 . *Galacta-Cactus now has 1 . *Spineapple now affects plants with 1 or less. *Gardening Gloves now costs 1 . *Cactus now costs 1 but has 3 . *Body-Gourd now has 4 /7 . *Soul Patch now costs 6 but only has 4 /8 . *Force Field now costs 3 . ' KABLOOM:' *Mushroom Ringleader now has 2 . *Kernal Corn now costs 7 and has 7 /7 . *Sizzle now costs 4 and does 7 damage to a Zombie or 4 damage to the Zombie Hero. *Atomic Bombegranate now costs 4 and is a 4 /3 . *Lava Guava now costs 4 . *Cherry Bomb now does 6 damage to Zombies here and next door. *Banana Launcher now has 4 . *Petal-Morphosis now costs 2 and transforms the plant into a random plant that costs 1 more. *Cosmic Mushroom now has 3 /2 . *Pair of Pears now has 3 /3 (Note: The Pear Pal is still a 2 /2 . ' MEGA-GROW:' *Bamboozle now costs 4 but has 3 /4 . *Expresso Fiesta now costs 7 . *The Red Plant-it now costs 4 but only gives +4 /+4 . *Doubled Mint now only doubles if there is another Plant there or next door. *Plant Food costs 3 . *Muscle Sprout now has 3 . *Super Phat Beets now costs 5 . *Sweet Pea is now a 3 /2 . *Flourish now costs 2 . *Lily of the Valley now has 2 . *Cosmic Pea now has 2 . *Half-Banana now has Team-Up. *Grape Power now gains a 0 Grape Responsibility. *Pod Fighter now costs 4 . *Sweet Potato now has 4 . *Whipvine now has Team-Up and costs 4 but has 4 /4 . ' SMARTY:' *Sow Magic Beans now draws a card again. *Go-Nuts is now a 3 /2 and gives all Team-Up Plants +1 /+1 when a Team-Up Plant is played. *Tricorn now costs 5 but only has 4 . *Witch Hazel now has 4 . *Carrotillery now has 3 . *Spyris now has 2 . *Grave Mistake now costs 1 . *Lily Pad now has 2 . *Lightning Reed now has 3 and Team-Up. *Pear Pal now costs 1 . *Snow Pea now has 3 . *Winter Squash now has 3 /5 . *Snowdrop is now a 2 /2 that gets +1 /+1 when anything is frozen. *Mayflower now has 3 . *Melon-Pult now costs 4 and has 5 . *Snapdragon now costs 3 but has 1 . *Winter Melon now has 6 . *Jolly Holly now costs 4 and has 2 . *Snake Grass now has 3 . *Cosmic Bean now has 2 . *Bean Counter now costs 3 . ' SOLAR:' *Toadstool now costs 5 and is a 5 /5 . *Squash now can destroy Gravestones. *Cornucopia now costs 9 and has 7 /7 . *Eyespore now has 2 . *Sunflower Seed now costs 2 . *Water Balloons now cost 1 and simply give the affected zombie -3 . *Cosmic Flower now costs 2 . *Mixed Nuts now costs 2 . *Sage Sage is now a 3 /1 and draws a card no matter what. If you made at least 6 this turn, you get 2 cards instead. *Power Flower now costs 4 but has 4 . *Fume-Shroom now has 2 . *Briar Rose now has 3 . *Wing-Nut now has 6 . *Kernal-Pult now has 2 . *Bloomerang now has 4 . *Haunted Pumpking now has 3 /3 . *Three-Headed Chomper now has 7 /7 . ' BEASTLY:' *Cheese Cutter no longer makes the conjured Gourmet cards cost 1 less. *Locust Swarm now destroys all Plants in the lane. *Smashing Gargantuar now has 6 . *Octo Zombie now gives a Plant -8 /-8 when played. *B-Flat now costs 3 . *Cat Lady now has 3 . *Overstuffed Zombie now has Frenzy. *King of the Grill now makes the conjured Gourmet cards cost 1 less. *Snorkel Zombie now costs 1 and has 2 /2 . *Dolphin Rider now has 3 . *Maniacal Laugh now gives +6 /+6 . *Primordial Cheese Shover now has 4 . *Kangaroo Rider now has 5 . *Vengeful Cyborg now has 6 and now has an ability: When hurt: This gets +1 . *Yeti Lunchbox now costs 0 but is no longer a Pet. *Haunting Zombie now costs 1 , has 2 /1 and bounces itself when it dies. *Squirrel Herder’s ability now affects Seeds and Fruits too. ' BRAINY:' *Cryo-Brain now draws a card if you made at least 4 this turn. *Hail-A-Copter now has a new flavor text: Beats hailing a cab. *Triplication now costs 3 . *Mountain Climber now has a passive ability instead of a When Played ability. *Gentleman Zombie now has 4 . *Zom-Blob now has Bullseye again. *Pirate’s Booty now costs 3 . *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur now has 7 . *Leprechaun Imp is now a 1 cost 2 /1 that shuffles 2 Pots of Gold into your deck. *Drum Major now has Bullseye. *Regifting Zombie now, once more, costs 2 but is now a 2 /1 . *Portal Technician now makes a Zombie that costs 5 or more when destroyed. *Fun-Dead Raiser now costs 2 . *Paparazzi Zombie now has 2 . *Wizard Gargantuar is now a 5 5/ /6 . ' CRAZY:' *Cuckoo Zombie now has an ability: When Destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. *Disco Zombie now has 4 . *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp now has 1 and costs 4 . *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar now has 6 and makes Imps that cost 1 or less. *Meteor Z now gives +3 . *Zombie’s Best Friend now has 2 . *Cakesplosion now does 5 damage to a Plant. *Stupid Cupid now has 3 . *Disco-Naut now affects Zombies with 3 or less again. *Fireworks Zombie now has 4 . *Orchestra Conducter now costs 3 and is a 1 /2 . *Quasar Wizard now has 3 /2 . *Gas Giant now has 6 . *Foot Soldier Zombie now costs 3 , is a 3 /2 , and does 3 damage when played on Heights. ' HEARTY:' *Bonus Track Buckethead now has 4 . *Zombie Middle Manager now has 3 , a fedora, and a blue tie. He attacks by throwing a suitcase. *Celestial Custodian now costs 2 . *Chum Champion now costs 5 and has 3 /5 . His Evolution Ability has been replaced with the following abilities. When Chum Champion is played, he destroys all Plants with 2 or less after his first ability. While he is on the board, all Plants have -1 . *Undying Pharoah now costs 5 . *Cone Zone now costs 1 but only gives Armored 1 instead of +3 . *Going Viral now costs 4 . *Wannabe Hero now costs 6 . *Terrify now costs 1 . *Ra Zombie now costs 5 and is a 3 /5 . *Rodeo Gargantuar now has 5 /6 but costs 5 . *Screen Door Zombie now has 5 /5 but no longer is a Gravestone. *Knight of the Living Dead now costs 6 . *Sumo Wrestler now costs 3 . *Zombot Battlecruiser now has 7 . *Trash Can Zombie is now a 3 /2 . *Turkey Rider now costs 2 and has 3 . ' SNEAKY:' *Graveyard now gives gravestones revealed there +1 /+1 . *Cosmic Imp now costs 2 . *Firefighter no longer has Gravestone and now costs 3 but has 3 /4 . *Space Pirate now has 3 . *Ice Pirate now has 2 . *Zombot Stomp now costs 6 . *Frosty Mustache now costs 1 . *Blowgun Imp now costs 3 has 1 /4 and Deadly. It reads: Zombie Evolution: This gets +2 and Strikethrough. *Toxic Waste Imp now has 1 . *Surprise Gargantuar now has 7 . *Line Dancing Zombie now has 4 . *Frosty Mustache now costs 1 but no longer conjures a Mustache. *Mixed Up Gravedigger now has 6 . *Fire Rooster now has 2 . *Space Cowboy now has 4 . *Ducky Tube Zombie now has 2 . *Stealthy Imp now has 3 . SUPERPOWERS *Big Chill now freezes a Zombie or a Gravestone. It still draws a card. *Devour now destroys a Zombie that does not have the lowest . *Dolphinado now bounces all Plants in a random lane. *Ensign Uproot can move Gravestones and Enviroments as well. *Frozen Tundra now draws a card. *Goatify now transforms a Zombie with the highest or into a Goat with no abilities. *Lieutenant Carrotron now has 2 . *Peel Shield now gives all Plants +1 as well. *Possessed now gives +3 . *Precision Blast now does 6 damage. *Rock Wall now gives +6 . *Transmorgify now transforms the Zombie into a Zombie that costs 1 and has no abilities. *Whirlwind now can bounce Gravestones. *Witch’s Familiar makes a 2 /2 Zom-Bats that draw a card whenever they do damage to anything. ADDITIONAL CHANGES: *Today’s Challenges are now Daily Challenges. *Hunt has an icon: . *If you have 4 copies of all the cards/own all the heroes that a pack can give you, it now automatically recycles the cards and tells you how many sparks you received. *Heroes can be obtained in all Set Packs. *The progress bar at the bottom now shows Huge Giganticus and Beta-Carrotina’s faces. *Z-Mech's face in the loading bar is more defined. *Options added to see cards in order in your collection by, newest (ascending), high cost (ascending), low cost (descending), rarity (ascending), set (descending), usage (ascending), and count (ascending). *Surprise Battles now have their own button in the singleplayer screen alongside normal Random Battles. *Plant and Zombie Missions now have their Hero AI use Environments, Evolutions, and Fusions more properly, and like a human player. *You can now report your opponent at the end of the match. *There is a new option that gives you the ability to change the main menu theme. *The Turn Timer now properly pauses during card animations. *You can now utilize a setting to remove the friends counter icon when playing a game. *Moved the back button when editing a deck to a less obstructive location. *It now says what round it directly above the Turn Timer during a match. *You can now drag and drop a card to add/remove it from your deck in the deck builder. Spectator Mode Selectable in the Battle Screen, next to Ranked and Casual, is an option to spectate matches. You can choose to watch either a random person’s battle, or a match being played by one of your friends! You can report or send a friend request to either player during the match. You can view the match later under a seperate tab in the Battle Log. Battle Log Clicking on the Battle Log icon on the main screen now lists all of your battles ever and shows replays. Can be sorted by game mode, month, year and duration. You can also delete replays and share them with friends. New Heroes 'Zanya' , : Flavor Text: “Zanya is a powerful master of darkness and wields chaotic and immense power. Stay away.” Zanya can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- 'Superpowers' SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Necro Hex / : Superpower Trick. When a Plant or Zombie is hurt this turn, increase your Hero’s max health by 1, heal your Hero for 1, and do 1 Bullseye damage to the Plant Hero. Flavor Text: Even after millenia, Zanya has never known defeat. She certainly ain't gonna know it now. Jinx : Superpower Trick. Do damage to a Plant equal to half of its health. Draw a card. Flavor Text: Not to be confused with the popular game at elementary schools worldwide. Black Magic : History Superpower Trick. Destroy a Plant with an even number of . Flavor Text: Zanya takes great pride in her ability to devastate those who hide behind their health. Heartstopper : Superpower Trick. All Plants and the Plant Hero can’t be healed this turn. Draw a card. Flavor Text: A shocking move. It’ll shake them up. ---- Alpha-Corn , (Made by TomFOolery2 uwu): Flavor Text: Do the individual nuts in Alpha-Corn’s mech know that they're a mech? Alpha-Corn can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . They cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- 'Superpowers' SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Nut Blast / : Nut Signature Superpower. Do 5 damage split along 5 zombies or the zombie hero. Flavor Text: Cutting edge tech-nut-ogy. Explode-o-Nut : 0 /3 , Nut Superpower Plant. End of turn: Do 2 damage to zombies here and next door and this destroys itself. If destroyed by a zombie trick: This does 1 damage to zombies here and next door. Flavor Text: Nitroglycerine? More like NUTroglycerine. Nut-Wall : 0 /8 , Nut Superpower Plant. Team-up, Untrickable . Plants behind this get Untrickable . Flavor Text: The name Wall-Nut was already taken. Shamrocket Strike : Pinecone Superpower Trick. Destroy a random zombie with 4 or more. Draw a card. Flavor Text: Alpha-Corn's mech is equipped with everything, even an EPML (Explosive Pinecone Missile Launcher). ---- Ahnkhylosaurus , (Made by Lapis. Yai yeet.): Flavor Text: Ankhylosaurus is a primordial beast who specializes in cooking Plants to a nice medium rare. Just don’t tell him that’s not how cooking Plants works. Ahnkhylosaurus can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- 'Superpowers' SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Desert Dragon / : History Monster Signature Superpower. Destroy all Plants and Zombies with not equal to 3 or 4. Draw a card. Flavor Text: Ahnkhylosaurus hails from deep within the deserts of Hollow Earth. There, destruction favors no one. Unholy Flame : Superpower Trick. The Plant Hero loses 1 the next turn. You get +1 the next turn. Draw a card. Flavor Text: Perfect for when you just want everything to burn. Dark Light : Superpower Trick. A Zombie gets Untrickable for this and the next turn. If a Plant damages this Zombie, they will get -1 . Flavor Text: How does this even work? Sands of Set : History Superpower Environment. End of Turn: Reset the stats of all fighters here. If a Zombie gets destroyed here, draw a card. Flavor Text: It’s similar to the Sands of Time, yet vastly different. Ahnkylosaurus doesn’t care. After all, he’s a dinosaur. ---- Blitzwood , : Flavor Text: He's really violent in defense. Blitzwood can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- Superpowers SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Smoldering Madness / : Tree Trick: For the rest of the game: All Plants on the Ground get +1 /+1 . Flavor Text: How do you empower a generation of ground-dwelling plants? Throw a temper tantrum! What could go wrong? Leaf Shield : Leafy Superpower Trick: Your hero gets Armored 2 for three turns. Flavor Text: Leaf it to Blitzwood to make himself invincible. Well, not quite invincible, but don’t tell him that. Napalm Torchwood : Tree Superpower Plant: 1 /4 : Peas behind this get Double Strike. Flavor Text: What happens when a Torchwood goes Napalm? Seriously? Do you really have to ask that question? Nut Stinger : Nut Superpower Plant: 2 /4 : When played: Attack for 3 damage here. Flavor Text: Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. ---- Heli-Shredder , : Flavor Text: Likes shredding things and eating candy. Heli-Shredder can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . They cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- 'Superpowers' SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Crash Landing / : Professional Science Superpower Trick: Make a Zombie that costs 2 . Do 2 damage to all Plants there and next door. Flavor Text: Heli-Shredder is 110% sure he’s becoming a really good helicopter pilot. Gyro Cutter : Science Superpower Trick: Choose a lane. Do 2 damage to all Plants there. If there is a Plant or Zombie on Heights or an Evironment, do 3 more damage to those Plants instead for each Plant or Zombie on Heights or an Environment. Flavor Text: What did one helicopter say to the other??? Nothing, helicopters don't talk! Heli-Pad Pavement : Professional Science Superpower Environment: Zombies here have Overshoot 2 and Bullseye. Flavor Text: For recreational use only. First Class Ticket : Professional Superpower Trick: A Zombie gets Bullseye and does a bonus attack. Flavor Text: Airspeed, altitude, and brains. Two of these are always needed to successfully complete the flight. ---- Blue Moon , : Flavor Text: Her favourite colour is blue. A nice sky blue. Blue... just what the Zombies will feel when she destroys them. Blue Moon can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- Superpowers SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Moonshine / : Flower SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Choose a Plant. Conjure a copy of that Plant and it costs 1 less and gets +1 /+1 , Amphibious, and Team-Up. Shuffle two more Moonshines into your deck. Flavor Text: Blue Moon has a way of releasing your inner you. Somehow this translates to cloning you more than once. Grimrose 2 /4 : Flower Superpower Plant: When destroyed: Draw 3 cards. Flavor Text: You hurt me, I hurt you. And all your friends too. Hand of Shadows : Superpower Trick: A Zombie and Zombies next door to it lose their traits. Flavor Text: That's a nice trait you got there. Would be a shame if it was wiped away. Twilight Valley : Flower Superpower Environment: When a Zombie is bounced: Destroy that Zombie instead and all copies of that Zombie get -1 . When Played: Bounce a Zombie here. When Destroyed: Gain a Twlilight Valley. Flavor Text: When walking through the Twilight Valley, remember, a shadow is cast by a light. ---- Mindblower , : Flavor Text: He'll get inside your head.'' Mindblower can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- '''Superpowers SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Inner Peace / : Superpower Trick. Automatically skip the plant player's next turn. Draw a card. Flavor Text: Mindblower has way too many ways to break things. Phantasmal Spirit : Pet Superpower Zombie. 3 /2 . Zombies can't be destroyed by Plant Tricks. Flavor Text: Why is he a pet? We don't know. Giant Snowballs : Superpower Trick. Freeze 2 Plants. Flavor Text: Much stronger than Mediocre Snowballs. Iron-Tough Resolution : Superpower Trick. Move a Zombie and double its . Flavor Text: You'd think with all of this heavy armor on, you would move slower. ---- Vinessa , Flavor Text: “I just don’t like gravestones. They’re so unsightly,” she says. Rather than bring the problem up with the others, she takes it into her own hands to remove them. She’s a do-it-yourself kind of plant. Vinessa can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- 'Superpowers' SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Graveyard Buster / : Root Superpower Trick: Destroy all Gravestones on the ground. Heal your hero 2 for each Gravestone destroyed. Draw a card. Flavor Text: Graveyard? What’s a graveyard?” All Vinessa sees is a free all-you-can-eat buffet. Midnight Mauler : Flower Seed Superpower Plant: 1 /4 . Deadly. When this destroys a Zombie: Draw a card. Flavor Text: Cloaked under cover of nightfall, Vinessa's personal assassins can take a Zombie down without ever being seen. Their weakness? Overconfidence. Grave-Smash : Superpower Trick: Choose a Gravestone. If there’s a Zombie next door to it, destroy that Gravestone and do 3 damage to Zombies next door to it. Draw a card. Flavor Text: When Vinessa unleashes her full fury on a gravestone, chunks of rocky remains can be found miles away. Wasteland : Root Superpower Environment: When Played: Destroy a Gravestone here. Before Combat Here: Do 2 damage to a Zombie here. If it was ever hidden inside a Gravestone, do 4 damage to it instead. Flavor Text: It’s rad! No, really, it’s radioactive. Stay away, please. ---- Kevin , : Flavor Text: The best hacker this side of the graveyard. Kevin can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- 'Superpowers' SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Code Corrupter / : Science Superpower Trick: Choose a Zombie. If it has 2 or less, it gains Bullseye. If it has 4 or more, it gains Frenzy. If it has 3 , it gets Hunt instead. Draw a card. Flavor Text: What'd you expect? He's a goat. World Painter : Science Superpower Trick: Make a random Environment that costs 3 or less here. Flavor Text: In normal painting, you generally know what you’re going to get. In world painting, it’s all left up to good ol’ RNG. Software Update : Science Superpower Trick: A Zombie gains Hunt. For the rest of the game, all copies of that Zombie have +1 /+1 . Shuffle a Software Update into your deck. Flavor Text: Zombies may have to restart in order to download this. Hack Attack : Science Superpower Trick: For each Plant, heal your Hero for 1. Then 2 random Plants get -1 /-1 . Flavor Text: This is the strongest computer virus ever created. Too bad it targets its victims at random. But you get something from it nonetheless. ---- Chariot , : Flavor Text: Chariot's devotion to the Sunflower Queen causes her to be an incredible ally to all of plantkind. Chariot can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- 'Superpowers' SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Golden Ascension of Light / : Flower Signature Superpower. All Cards in your hand cost 2 less this turn. For each Zombie or Gravestone, heal all Plants and the Plant Hero for 1 and do 1 damage to a Zombie. Flavor Text: Chariot is one with the Sun and the Sun is with her. Chloro Sacrifice : Flower Superpower Trick. Destroy a Plant. Heal your Hero for the that Plant had. Flavor Text: Isn't much better than Silver February. Flowery Fragrance : Flower Superpower: Do 3 damage to 3 random Zombies. Heal your Hero for 2. Flavor Text: Smells kind of good. Healius : Flower Superpower Plant: 3 /2 . When this does damage, heal everything for 1. When destroyed, do 1 damage to everything. Flavor Text: She's got heart, but if you hurt her, she'll get yours too. ---- Braizel , : Flavor Text: Braizel fights for his kingdom, but only between the hours of five and nine. Braizel can be purchased in the collection screen for 750 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. ---- 'Superpowers' SIGNATURE SUPERPOWER: Sacred Shield / : Superpower Trick: Choose 5 Plants. Each of those plants get -3 /-3 . Then do 7 damage to the Zombie Hero. Flavor Text: You can't blame him, that thing moves FAST. Royal Command : Superpower Trick: A Zombie gains Armored 2. Shuffle 2 Sacred Shields into your deck. Flavor Text: Braizel literally screams in your face and you get stronger. It's a win-win. Unbeaten Bastion : Superpower Environment: Start of Turn: A Zombie here gains Frenzy. Then shuffle a Sacred Shield into your deck. Flavor Text: Guaranteed to whip zombies into a brain-biting frenzy. Conquer : Superpower Trick: A Zombie gets +4 /+4 this turn. Next turn, that Zombie gets -3 /-3 . Shuffle 2 Sacred Shields into your deck. Flavor Text: Conquering isn't a long-term fix. ---- New Packs! Power Pack (Exclusive to Star Road) *The Power Pack is like a normal pack but it contains cards from any set. It cannot grant you heroes. Lightning Pack (200 ) *The Lightning Pack is a Pack that costs 200 . It guarantees 9 Cards and at least 3 Rares. However, when the Pack is done opening, you get 5 “Zaps”. The Zaps allow you to swap out a stack of cards in the pack for another stack of the same amount and rarity. No multipacks. Sacrificial Pack (500 ) *The Sacrificial Pack is a Pack that costs 500 . It guarantees 25 Cards and at least 10 Rares. However, when done, you must eliminate a total of 5 stacks, removing them from the rewards. Picks random stacks if you exit out of the game. No Heroes. No multipacks. Fortune Pack (300 ) *The Fortune Pack is mystifying. It costs 300 and has a popup in the main menu that shows you 5 Stacks of Cards with varying numbers for the day. You can get any of the stacks, but no other cards. Guaranteed 2 of the 5 stacks.. The available Stacks change on a day-to-day basis. No Heroes. No multipacks. Legendary Pack (300 ) *Costs 300 . Gives you a random group of four legendary cards from any set. Then you pick two to keep. No multipacks. Category:PvZH Sets